<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning by Morikron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597343">Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikron/pseuds/Morikron'>Morikron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, forbidden au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikron/pseuds/Morikron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short prompt for lazy morning sex on mxuntainlion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You’re so noisy...” Aiden wasn’t expecting this. He woke up warm and hungover, swaddled in sheets and blankets and held on so tightly by Lambert he figured if the man let go he’d fly away. That erupts in groggy good mornings before a kiss, then another, and next thing Aiden knows Lambert’s crawled over on top of him with a little mischievous grin on his face.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s very few things Aiden doesn’t like in bed, but there’s some he’ll do just for Lambert if it makes making him moan his name, especially when he has sight of those pretty little lips. Something Omikron has been hounding him for lately is to let Lambert put those soft lips on his cock, and the more Aiden thinks about it, the more he pictures a chaste little kiss before Lambert takes him in his mouth....</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The more it makes him shiver.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still, though, it’s way too early for that, and the light seeping through the window of their bedroom is giving Aiden a headache. Whatever Lambert’s doing, he’s being very deliberate, putting those soft lips on whatever he can get his mouth on. As if Aiden would complain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing?” It’s minorly curious, though. Maybe Lambert has the same thing on his mind, whatever his reply was it’s lost in the foggy haze as Aiden’s head rolls back, mouth open to croak out a moan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s watching him, seeing the smaller man position himself, Aiden’s legs instinctively parting to give him room. This is definitely Omikron’s fault. He can see the same movements in the way Aether services him, the absolute nutbag has talked Lambert into making Aiden finally give into something he’s never known he’s wanted to try.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You sly wolf.” Aiden would have said no any other time, but he’s tired, horny, and interested to see what all he’s learned since the last time he was with the goat. The kiss was precisely what he expected and yet he still shivers, muscles tensing when warm fingers join in to tap lightly on Aiden’s shaft, waiting for a response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s another response, only Aiden doesn’t quite hear before Lambert takes him into his mouth. Everything Aiden expected has gone out the window. This is nothing like he’d ever felt, nothing he’d ever really knew. He assumed it would <em>feel </em>good, but he always thought it was just a little gross, but all of that is now jumbled in his mind as every little movement Lambert makes sets his nerves on fire. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hands are tangled in shirt hair, though he doesn’t have to force Lambert down at all, somehow he’s managing just fine. The feelings, the sensations, all of it is enough to make Aiden’s back arch. As much as he loves that dominant role...maybe, just maybe, sometimes letting his little wolf have some fun so he can lose a bit of control is just fine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lambert...” It’s a warning, the Cat is far too tired and far too invested in what’s going on to force him to pull out. Instead, maybe just giving him the choice is good enough. Knowing Lambert?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That man is going to swallow.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>